Es un titulo super largo, lo dejo en resumen
by Doncamatic-Stylo
Summary: Hamburguesa, Esto quiero verlo con mis propios ojos,  El Profesor Anderson, Todos Besamos a Kurt y Pastelillos  ya saben, lo mismo  casi  como en el otro finc, solo que ligeramente mas bizarro


Hamburguesa, Esto quiero verlo con mis propios ojos, El Profesor Anderson, Todos Besamos a Kurt y Pastelillos

…

Hamburguesa

-Alguien me puede explicar cómo y porque estamos aquí-

-Seguro, Blaine te invito a salir, pero nosotros queríamos venir, así que terminamos convenciéndolos y David quería comer hamburguesas, por eso estamos aquí-Wes si que tenía uso de la palabra

-Están consientes de que nos chantajearon, para venir, si no los invitábamos, iban a publicar esa foto vergonzosa de Blaine y yo, y que yo odio las hamburguesas-

-¿Por qué odias las hamburguesas?, si son riquísimas-

-Claro riquísimas, en calorías, grasas, y no está comprobado si la carne sea de res-Kurt contraataca hacia Wes

-Aquí están, yomi-

-Nada de yomi, Blaine sabes lo que tendré que hacer para quemar todas estas calorías-

-Yo si se, vamos a tener sexo hasta la madrugada, y querrás haber comido dos para tener más energía-Si eso salió de la boca de Blaine, Wes y David solo querían saber cómo iba a contra atacar Kurt

-Eso crees, que te parece que no voy a comer ninguna, porque lo que resta del mes, no vas a tener tus noches de pasión-Kurt se levanto de su lugar, Blaine se quedo estático para ir corriendo tras de él, Wes y Davis solos se quedaron a comer sus hamburguesas, para la próxima van a ir a comer comida étnica, o comida china, mejor pizza a todos les gusta la pizza.

…

Esto quiero verlo con mis propios ojos

-A dónde vas vestido así-Blaine se apareció en la sala común vestido de forma deportiva, hasta llevaba una maleta, seguramente con una toalla y bebida energética, y Kurt así se lo encontró

-Voy al gimnasio de la escuela, hace mucho que no hago ejercicio-

-Se escucharon unas carcajadas provenientes de Wes y Dvid, todos en la sala los voltearon a ver-

-Tú, vas a hacer ejercicio, dios esto quiero verlo-

-Que es lo divertido-

-Que no es obvio, tu solo haces ejercicio en las clases de deportes y solo corres, además tu no necesitas hacer ejercicio por el hecho de que tienes un six pack –

-Y tu como sabes-Kurt se mostro interesado de cómo alguien sabe que su novio tiene un six pack

-Fácil, un día se nos ocurrió ir a un parque acuático; Blaine andaba en traje de baño y todas las chicas se le quedaban viendo, hasta me dio envidia-

-Y tiene cero en condición física-

-No saben de qué hablan yo tengo buena condición física, solo pregúntenle a Kurt, siempre aguanto 5 rondas seguidas, verdad-

Kurt, solo agarro sus cosas, todo sonrojado se dirigió a la puerta, sentía que se moría de pena, que se cree al revelar sus intimidades.

-Y solo para que, quede claro si Blaine tiene una MUY buena condición física-

Ahora sí, podría decir que desaparecería de la faz de la tierra, pero de vergüenza

…

El Profesor Anderson

-¿Kurt, que heces con ese libro gigante?-

-Voy a darle clases de Química a Finn y si apenas yo logro entender, necesito la manara de que Finn entienda sin interrumpirme cada 5 segundos-

-oh, yo le puedo dar clases, es realmente fácil, una vez los Warbles estuvimos en peligro de cerrar el club, es que todos bajamos en las asignaturas, así que yo les di clases y créeme después de enfrentar a una manada de adolecentes, las preguntas constantes de Wes y David, no creo que sea demasiado difícil-

-oh, Blaine-simplemente cuando Blaine hacia esas acciones, lo dejaban sin aire, puede ser cursi, o tener sentido, pero para él era significativo que le importe su hermano, claro tal vez lo haga para quedar bien ante él, aun así es tierno-

-Estás seguro, mi hermano es algo difícil de tratar en lo que se refiere a enseñarle algo, tiene muchas dudas y cuando acumulan ya no sabe qué hacer, si tienes problemas o algo solo dime-

-No hay ningún problema, a demás que tan difícil puede ser-

Blaine no tenía ni idea de lo difícil que iba a hacer, al dia siguiente en casa de Kurt, Blaine estuvo encerrado en la habitación de Finn como 4 horas se escuchaban gritos como 'Como quieres que entienda, si lo dices muy rápido' por parte de Finn o 'Te lo he explicado como 10 veces Finn, pon atención' Kurt solo respiraba y en cuanto escuchara golpes iria corriendo a salvar a cualquiera de los dos, por lo menos ni Burt ni Carole están en casa si no hace mucho que los dos estuvieran fuera de la casa, pero siempre puede ir peor, o no?.

…

Pastelillos

Aclaraciones: En mi antigua historia de título: El regreso de Jeremiah, vuelve a hacerse mención en este Finc,

Advertencia: Muerte en un personaje, lenguaje y las actitudes se los personajes son totalmente diferentes a las acostumbradas

…

-Blaine solo no puedo creer que me hicieras esto-Kurt estaba muy enojado, tal vez sea la combinación de traición y tristeza

-Que querías que hiciera, sabes que, tu solo fuiste algo para olvidar, una distracción, yo nunca lo olvide, yo lo amo a él y no a ti-Blaine estaba furioso o solo confundido, no sabe cómo actuar a tal situación

-Escucha imbécil, tu no me puedes hacer esto, yo doy todo por ti y tu como me pagas, coqueteándole a Jeremiah al primer indicio de que quiere contigo, bien sabes que solo lo dijo por que se sintió celoso al vernos tan contentos-Trata de razonar con él. Blaine no podía terminar su relación así, el bien sabia que Kurt era una persona sentimental y era la primera vez que se entregaba así sus sentimientos si terminaban de una mala manera Kurt era capaz de suicidarse

-No sabes lo que dices, el me quiere y deja de hacer tanto escándalo que llamas la atención-y era verdad todo el tiempo estuvieron gritándose en medio de la sala común y todos los observaban-

-Me tiene sin cuidado, además recuerda que es lo que dijo mi padre y Finn que si me rompías el corazón ellos te iban a romper la cara, los brazos y las piernas, y ahora qué opinas-Si debía de ser extremista lo haría, el no estaba dispuesto perder ha Blaine, si lo tenía que obligar lo haría

-Te estás escuchando, de verdad crees que le tengo miedo a tu padre y al estúpido de tu hermano, no lo tengo créeme-Blaine si tenía miedo, pero no lo iba a demostrar

-Entonces no te importara que les llame-Saco rápidamente su celular y marco el numero de Finn

-Si dime, Kurt que tienes, estas llorando, habla bien que no te entiendo-Finn se encontraba en las practicas del equipo, se detuvo a escuchar claramente lo que quería decir Kurt, solo escucho gemidos de llanto

-Es, es que…Blaain, mme fue innfie…l y y-mas llanto-eso fue lo único que tuvo que escuchar Finn, para slair corriendo a los vestidores y agarrar sus cosas

-Estas en Dalton-

-Sí, Fiinn, hay otra cosa, yo le reclame y él se enojo, empezó a gritarme, luego-Kurt empezó a ponerse nervioso y a tartamudear-mee ah goolppeo, Finn, estábamos en mi cuarto, luego yo empecé a correr hacia la sala común, por si quería golpearme otra vez habría testigos, en la sala empezó a amenazarme, se lanzo contra mí. Finn tenía mucho miedo-gemido-yo no lo reconocía, ahora está retenido por unos amigos, Finn llega rápido.

Se corto la llama iba camino hacia su auto, cuando le preguntaron Noah, Sam, Mike y unos chicos del equipo de football, que a donde iba, les dijo lo sucedido con Kurt y Sam, Puck y Mike dijeron que querían ir, los otros tambien quisieron pero no por defender a alguien si no por que cabe la posibilidad de golpear algo.

-Que te pasa, te has vuelto loco-Blaine intentaba atrapar a Kurt para quitarle el celular de seguro llamaría a su padre, el traería su rifle y no quería morir, a demás se preguntaba qué inducia al comportamiento de Kurt, tal vez algo tenía que ver el hecho de su terminada relación, pero una persona no llegaba esos extremos, tal vez mucho llanto y una súplica pero esto era demasiado

-Pues debiste pensarlo mejor cuando me terminaste-estaba a punto de llamar a su padre, pero David le quito el teléfono y le obligo a que se sentara.

-Pero que te pasa a ti Hummel, no estás pensando las cosas, ok, Blaine termino contigo no es motivo para hacer lo que hiciste, que tal si tu hermano le hace daño y no quiero saber lo que le hará tu padre-trata de razón con él, mientras Blaine observaba-

-Saben que, no me interesa el se lo busco-Kurt se levanto de su asiento y llamo a su padre, la misma historia le conto y la reacción fue igual a la de Finn-

-Ustedes dos, quiero que me golpeen, en el labio y en la nariz-le hablo a Wes y a David, no era tonto, necesitaba los golpes para que le creyera lo de la actitud violenta de Blaine-

-Ni locos te vamos a ayudar-

-Enserio, pues si no me ayudan hago que se hundan junto a Blaine

No querían terminar como su amigo, seguramente muy apaleados y hasta muertos, pero por otro lado no podían hacerle esto a Blaine, David fue el primero en reaccionar se acerco a Kurt y lo golpeo en la nariz, provocando que esta sangrara, se giro y le dijo un suave 'Lo siento, Blaine, pero lo hice para desquitar mi furia, no por salvarme' y se fue de ahí.

-Y tú qué vas a hacer-

-No hare nada, si me hundo con Blaine pues bien, pero yo me voy-así Wes se retiro.

-Mira, Kurt fue muy apresurado lo que hiciste, pero no me puedes obligar a estar contigo-por última vez Blaine intentaba razonar con ese chico.

-Claro que puedo y lo hare si no, hare que nadie más este contigo-

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, después corrió hasta los jardines les envió a su hermano y padre un texto disiento que estaba en los jardines cerca del estacionamiento, Blaine corrió tras él, al verlo en los jardines se dio cuenta que como tonto, fue a al lugar donde se encontraba su hermano y su padre, vio con temor que su hermano traía consigo al equipo de football, y su padre atraía un rifle, ellos no eran hombres de palabras si no de hechos, trato de correr a otra dirección pero fue inútil, un chico que le doblaba la masa muscular lo atrapo y lo tiro al suelo.

-Asi que le rompiste el corazón a mi hijo, ¿no?-Burt se veía enojado

-Pues nosotros te romperemos la cara, brazos y piernas, imbécil-eso no era bueno Finn traía un bate de baseball, era enserio lo de la golpiza.

Sintió como era golpeada su cara, sintió el enorme dolor de su quijada y la sangre escurrir por su boca y barbilla

Continuara…

…

Todos besamos a Kurt

-Saben que es curioso-la gran mayoría de los chicos del club se encontraban en el salón de coro hasta que Brittany, lanzo esa frase que todos pusieron atención

-Que es curioso-Finn estaba a un lado de ella

-Todos hemos besado a Kurt-

Silencio, fue lo único que paso, esperando tener una mejor aclaración o preguntarse si de verdad Britt necesitaba ayuda profesional pues había paso, de sus frases incuerentes

-Si piensen, se acuerdan que el año pasado Kurt y yo estubinmos saliendo, y obio nos besábamos, luego empecé a besarme con Artie, Artie con Tina, y tina con Mike.

Todos ahora sí que no entendían nada

-Pero ellos no son todo el club glee faltamos los demás-Queen intento razonar y darle lógica a su loca teoría

-Aun no termino, luego yo me besaba con Santana, Santana se besaba con Sam y Sam con Queen, Luego Santana se besaba con Finn y Finn con Reachel y Reachel con Puckerman y por ultimo Puckerman con Lauren, ahora entienden indirectamente nos besamos con él.

Si lo veían de esa manera tenía sentido o no quién sabe, ah y Artie se preguntaba como que Britt se besaba con Santana

-Lo siento chicos, por llegar tarde es que Blaine me llamo y me entretuve…

-¡Dios, no que hice me bese con un hombre encima es mi hermano¡-Ese fue Finn, gritando y corriendo por el pasillo seguido de Puckerman, los demás del club solo trataba de ignorar el comentario de Britt, no podía ser posible, verdad?

…

¿Qué rajos fue eso? Se preguntaran y no tengo la respuesta, solo sé que tendrá dos finales, uno dulce y otro no sabría decir como seria el otro aun así estoy trabajando en ello, si pensaron que mi ultimo finc fue bizarro, pues ya saben esto lo supera.

El de 'Esto quiero verlo con mis propios ojos' no me convenció tanto, aun asi espero que les allá gustado, y el de 'Pastelillos' lo sé nada que ver el titulo con la historia y qué onda con la actitud de Kurt, pero piensen si tu primer amor resulto ser al final tu hermano, la segunda vez que te interesa alguien te dicen que no, en definitiva no, es mas ni siquiera lo pienses, mejor ni siquiera le hables, y al final después de sufrimiento llega tu príncipe, y termina rompiéndote en corazón, no te pondrías aun que sea algo neorutic

Así que decidí poner aun Kurt desequilibrado para que su reacción sea esta, aun así si quieran final solo digan


End file.
